Three Day Wedding
by SavvyFine
Summary: Marshall and Fionna are getting married! But Gumball still has hope and is going to try and mess it up. (Read Three Day Birthday before you read this.)
1. Chapter 1

***Fionna's POV***

About 6 months had passed since the lake house, I haven't heard from Bubba since then. And Marshall and I were having a wedding in a month in Lumpy Space. LSP told us it would be okay and that he would host it at his parents' house because his apartment was too small.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey-y-y-y-y-y-y Fionna," He slurred. "I have a news."

"What is it LSP?" I asked.

"Brittany and I are having a baby!"

"Oh Golly, LSP! That's wonderful!" I smiled. _How cute._

"Okay, well I got to fly now. So bye." He hung up.

I walked inside to the tree house. "Cake," I called as I started climbing the stairs. "Cake, LSP and Brittany are going to have a baby."

"Say what now?" She was cooking eggs at the stove; I sat down at our table.

"LSP just called and said that he was going to be having a baby with Brittany." Cake was quiet for a few moments.

"Don't get pregnant with Marshall; I'll cut you and him." She spoke with seriousness as she flipped her eggs.

"Understood," I nodded as she slipped my eggs on a plate and stretched them over to me. I wolfed them down thinking about the wedding plans.

***Gumball's POV***

_When is this going to stop? _I don't know how many weeks or months have passed since the lake house but the pain was intense, I laid in my bed thinking about how many times I could have asked her out.

"Peppermint Maid," I called.

"Yes, sir?" She entered the room, noticing the filth that had grown over time.

"When is the wedding for Fionna and Marshall Lee?" My voice cracked on the last part.

"About a month, sir." I forced myself out of bed; stumbling a bit as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I think that's plenty of time," I closed the door.

***Marshall's POV***

_It has to be here._ I tossed a pair of head phones out of the box.

"MOM," Mom's always know where everything is. "Mom where is my CD?"

"What CD Marshall?" She walked into my old room. The room I use to live in before she ate my fries, when I lived in the Night-O-Sphere with her.

"The one before the War," She looked around the trashed room. "With that 'Brano Mars' guy?"

"You meant 'Bruno' Mars," She walked to an un-opened box I kept in the back of my closet.

"Yeah, whatever." She opened the cardboard box and pulled out a CD in a plastic case. "Thanks mom!" She handed it over. "So I have a news."

Heather Abadeer looked at me waiting for the statement. "I'm getting married."


	2. Talking

***Authors Note- I've had some writers block lately, but don't worry I'm over it. And I named Marshalls Cat 'Window Licker'. Don't judge I thought about going with 'Crayon Eater' but I decided to be the bigger person. I DO NOT OWN THAT BRUNO MARS SONG, IF I DID I WOULD BE USING THAT MONEY TO FUND MAKING AN ACTUAL HOGWARTS OR A REAL-LIFE SANTA CLAWS. OR POKEMON.***

***Gumball's POV***

After taking a long shower to rinse off the filth and alcohol from the day before, I felt a lot better. Peppermint Maid cleaned my bedroom and laid out clean clothes on my made bed, once I changed into my normal outfit I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Can I get some pasta?" I asked the head chef.

"Yes your highness, might I ask what you want to drink?" I looked at me with a concerned look.

"Water is fine," He grinned, for the past few weeks I have been so heartbroken I numbed the pain with wine.

_I'm going to talk to Fionna._

***Fionna's POV***

After eating my eggs, Cake cleaned up and I started thinking about babies. I never really thought about having kids, but I was getting married. That was okay right?

_I'm going to talk to Gumball._

***Marshall's POV***

"Congratulations!" My mother smiled at the thought of having a daughter-in-law. The reaction took me by surprise, _she was happy? _

"Thanks mom," I gave her a hug. "Well I half to go now."

"Okay," She returned the hug. "Have fun honey."

I opened the portal leading to my home. _Oh yeah. _"Mom!" I tuned around. "I am marrying Fionna the human." Her smiled was wiped away with shock.

I closed the portal and laughed about the last-minute remark.

"Kitty," I called for my zombie cat. "Feeding time!" I flew into my kitchen threw the doorway. I opened the pantry door and pulled out a plastic container full of body parts. The cat rushed into the kitchen. _Meow._

"Have a hand." I tossed the rotting hand into his bowl. And he attacked it hungrily. "Hey window licker, do you want to hear mine and Fionna's wedding song? I found this CD before I became friends with 'Ice Queen'." I plugged in the CD player and put in the disk.

_It's a beautiful night  
we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
or is it this dancing Jews?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel  
on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl._

_Pause._ I looked at him as he tore off a thumb. "Window Licker, come-on you half to have more class than that!" He paid no attention to my comment and continued to chomp away.

***Gumball's POV***

I walked into the castle gardens and watered a few plants. About thirty minutes passed when I heard her come up behind me.

"Hi Gumball," She greeted. My heart stopped for a second.

"F-Fionna?"

"Yeah," She regretted ever coming; I could tell. "How have you been?"

"Honestly? The love of my life is going to be married off to a vampire; I'm not doing too hot." I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you about something." _Why would she need to talk to me?_

The blond adventuress continued." I need to talk to you about babies."


	3. Wrong Choices

***Gumball's POV***

_Freaking Marshall. _I gulped, feeling my mouth go dry. She really wanted an answer; I looked at her and could feel myself blush. "W-well, babies…" I trailed off. "I-I want you to-." My mind was blank, _what is she doing here? How did I get out here? _

"Gumball," My breathing got harder. "Gumball are you okay?"

"Fionna, how many more days till the wedding?" I spoke as if my breathing episode didn't just happen.

"T-thirty days," She was starting to freak out.

"Thank you Fionna the Human, but I must ask for you to leave the Candy Kingdom. And I will get back to you on the information you want." I stood offering my hand which she took and mumbled a 'thanks'.

***Fionna's POV***

_Gumball was acting freaky. _I had a strange feeling that he was up to something and I didn't really like it. Sighing I walked back to the tree fort.

"Cake," I walked into our home and begun climbing the ladder. "Cake I talked to Gumball today!"

"What?!" _Marshall Lee! _I blushed for a second, this did not look good.

"Hey Marshall!" I kind of shouted. "How are you?"

"Why did you go talk to Gumbutt?" He was some-what bewildered.

"I had to ask him about science stuff," His black eyes look enraged.

"Why would you go to him for help?" He spat out.

"Why not? It's not like he's a bad guy, and besides you're not the boss of me." _Why is Marshall acting like this?_

"Because, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt and come crying about it to me."

"That was a long time ago Marshall." _He is really starting to piss me off._

"And history repeats its self, _hon_." He sneered. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

***Marshall's POV***

I unleashed my rage by letting my hand return the favor. _NO. _I looked down at the Adventuress. Angry tears were starting to slide down her red cheek, the one I hit.

"F-Fionna, I am _so sorry._" She looked with hate for me on her face.

"You are sorry," She looked into my eyes. "I _HATE_ YOU."

She stood up and ran to the ladder, leaving me with my regret and tears.


	4. Chapter 4

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I'm sitting on my bed. I need something, _like a friend? _I closed my eyes and fell face forward onto my pink pillow. _Fionna, did I do something wrong? _I asked mentally. The door to my room opened and closed rather quickly. I heard sobbing, when I looked up Fionna was standing near the door with her head hung down. Her knees and hands had a few scrapes on them with her legs and arms splotched with mud.

"Fionna," I stood out of bed. "Fionna are you okay? Fi-"

She tackled me on the bed and let loose crying. I was bewildered, pulling her close to keep anything from taking her from me. I started comforting her, patting her on the back telling her everything was going to be okay.

She finally sat up and looked at me with a red splotchy face. "Now do you want to tell me why you are feeling so down?" I asked softly.

"M-Marshall hit m-me." She chocked out between sobs. I pulled her close. "I would never hit you."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

_Why is Gumball being so nice? _I fell asleep in his pink arms.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I flew over to Fionna and Cakes house hopping to show Fionna the song I found that we would use as a wedding song. _Why would I do something that stupid? _I let out a sob as flew into the mouth of my cave.

"Window Licker," I closed the door. "I'm home."

_Meow._

"Window Licker, I s-slapped Fionna tonight and I-I want to kill myself." Tears came down my face.

_Meow. Meow._

I knew the cat couldn't understand me, but I needed to tell someone. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out an unopened bottle of _Lumpy Vodka_; A pre-wedding present from LSP.

"Cheers," I removed the top.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

A few hours after that a finally fell asleep happy. _Tomorrow, if Marshall tries to take away Fionna from me I would let him kill me. _

When I woke in the morning Fionna was still asleep in my arms and I smiled at the peaceful side of her. Quietly I rolled her off of me, the second I did I wish I didn't. The right side of her face was bruised and swollen.

_If Marshall thinks he is going to take her away from me he's __dead__ wrong._

***Cake's P.O.V***

I came home around three o'clock in the morning, Fionna wasn't home and Marshall was not in the kitchen eating all our red foods.

_Fionna is probably at Marshall's house. _I told Marshall a million times not to have Fionna sleep over of I'd claw him. I gave a heavy sigh. _I'll go get her._

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I'm sitting at the mouth of my cave. Sunlight was only inches away from me. Slowly I pulled off my red shirt. I don't deserve to 'live'. I stood up, very wobbly from the drinks I had. Good-bye Fionna, I'm so sorry.

I jumped into the sunlight; I could feel my skin start to smoke and burn.

"Marshall what the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes and look at a blurry cat.

"Cake," I rolled over clutching my side."What do you want, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your suicidal ass that's what I'm doing." The cat sat down next to me.

"Go Home." I stood, towering over her.

"No. what do you think you're doing? Your wedding is twenty-nine days away."

"Last night I slapped Fionna," Cake stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to live anymore."

I felt a gust of wind come into the cave, looking outside clouds started to form.

I guess Cake is stuck with me until the storm passes.


	5. Chapter 5

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I'm sitting on my bed. I need something, _like a friend? _I closed my eyes and fell face forward onto my pink pillow. _Fionna, did I do something wrong? _I asked mentally. The door to my room opened and closed rather quickly. I heard sobbing, when I looked up Fionna was standing near the door with her head hung down. Her knees and hands had a few scrapes on them with her legs and arms splotched with mud.

"Fionna," I stood out of bed. "Fionna are you okay? Fi-"

She tackled me on the bed and let loose crying. I was bewildered, pulling her close to keep anything from taking her from me. I started comforting her, patting her on the back telling her everything was going to be okay.

She finally sat up and looked at me with a red splotchy face. "Now do you want to tell me why you are feeling so down?" I asked softly.

"M-Marshall hit m-me." She chocked out between sobs. I pulled her close. "I would never hit you."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

_Why is Gumball being so nice? _I fell asleep in his pink arms.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I flew over to Fionna and Cakes house hopping to show Fionna the song I found that we would use as a wedding song. _Why would I do something that stupid? _I let out a sob as flew into the mouth of my cave.

"Window Licker," I closed the door. "I'm home."

_Meow._

"Window Licker, I s-slapped Fionna tonight and I-I want to kill myself." Tears came down my face.

_Meow. Meow._

I knew the cat couldn't understand me, but I needed to tell someone. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out an unopened bottle of _Lumpy Vodka_; A pre-wedding present from LSP.

"Cheers," I removed the top.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

A few hours after that a finally fell asleep happy. _Tomorrow, if Marshall tries to take away Fionna from me I would let him kill me. _

When I woke in the morning Fionna was still asleep in my arms and I smiled at the peaceful side of her. Quietly I rolled her off of me, the second I did I wish I didn't. The right side of her face was bruised and swollen.

_If Marshall thinks he is going to take her away from me he's __dead__ wrong._

***Cake's P.O.V***

I came home around three o'clock in the morning, Fionna wasn't home and Marshall was not in the kitchen eating all our red foods.

_Fionna is probably at Marshall's house. _I told Marshall a million times not to have Fionna sleep over of I'd claw him. I gave a heavy sigh. _I'll go get her._

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I'm sitting at the mouth of my cave. Sunlight was only inches away from me. Slowly I pulled off my red shirt. I don't deserve to 'live'. I stood up, very wobbly from the drinks I had. Good-bye Fionna, I'm so sorry.

I jumped into the sunlight; I could feel my skin start to smoke and burn.

"Marshall what the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes and look at a blurry cat.

"Cake," I rolled over clutching my side."What do you want, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your suicidal ass that's what I'm doing." The cat sat down next to me.

"Go Home." I stood, towering over her.

"No. what do you think you're doing? Your wedding is twenty-nine days away."

"Last night I slapped Fionna," Cake stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to live anymore."

I felt a gust of wind come into the cave, looking outside clouds started to form.

_I guess Cake is stuck with me until the storm passes. _


	6. Chapter 6

***Gumballs POV***

The storm clouds came in fast. I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a lot of foods and drinks. When I came up stairs Fionna was watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked; sitting down next to her.

"A cooking channel," I looked at the screen and some blue guy was decorating a cake. Blushing I grabbed my remote off the night stand. Fionna laughed at my very pink cheeks. I watched that channel to get cute cooking ideas, if it wasn't for that channel Fionna would never had made 'Fionna Cakes'.

"Let's watch a movie," I changed it to an 'underground movie channel'. It showed illegal movies all times of days. Me being Candy Prince I didn't really pay attention to these 'underground' movies stuff. But they did have good taste.

"_And now we bring you a special, a movie before the War." _A middle aged man was pulling a DVD into a DVD player. _"This is a special movie; it was removed from an old wheel onto a disk." _He explained. A few moments later a title popped up _'The Seven Year Itch'. _It had an actress with an odd name _'Marilyn Monroe'._

We lounged around on my bed watching this movie about a man whose wife goes on vacation and he is left at his home was an attractive neighbor. When he was talking about the girl snitching on him, I looked at Fionna. _This Marilyn Monroe is not as pretty as Fionna. _I'll tell her that after the movie.

***Marshall's POV***

Cake was bothering me with questions about my little outburst and about Fionna. I picked up my bass and strummed.

"Do you want to hear mine and Fionna's wedding song?" Cake was saying something about irresponsibly and actions. I cut her off before she could protest by strumming my heart away.

_It's a beautiful night__  
__we're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__or is it this dancing Jews?__  
__Who cares, baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel__  
__on the boulevard we can go__  
__No one will know__  
__Oh, come on girl._

_"Marshall, I'm thinking about killing you." She sighed and walked into the kitchen._

***LSP's POV***

I started texting Gumball because Brittany was annoying the shit out of me.

Me: Man Brittany is starting to piss me off with her feet hurting and shit -.-

Bubba: I'm with Fionna, can't talk now.

_LUMP. Bubba had a chance at Fionna again_. Now the wedding is off. I called up my parents and told them it was off.

"LSP come and rub my feet." I sighed and went to my wifey.

***Gumballs POV***

After the movie Fionna pinned me down and started tickling me.

"FI-FIONNA," I gasped for air. "QUIT YOUR SHIT."

"Not until you say it." She was smiling a devilish grin.

"MERCY, UNCLE?" I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into her face playfully. "I love you?"

She stopped and I gasped for air before she resumed tickling me. But it never happened I looked up with tears in my eyes from how much I was laughing. Fionna leaned down and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors Note- You guys I'm having writers block, so I'm going to watch the Harry Potter Musical and eat ice cream.***

***Gumball's POV***

I laid on my back as she literally took my breath away. I looked up and she looked at me with her big bright blue eyes, and perfect face not including the bruise on her cheek. She blushed and slid off to my right and I sat up.

"Fionna, I-" I began; she put her finger on my lips to keep me from talking.

"I know, I love you too." I let my lips smile under her finger. I reached around and pulled her into a hug. I watched the storm rage on as she nuzzled her face into my chest and fell asleep.

Quietly I pulled up my phone and checked my texts.

Me: I can talk now, what's up?

LSP: Just got done with Brittany. She's all freaked out by this crazy storm.

Me: Fionna just fell asleep, have you heard from Marshall?

LSP: Nah. He hates me. Why?

Me: Some stuff went down.

***Marshall's POV***

Cake went into the kitchen to drink all of my milk. I flew upstairs and jumped in my bed; I hovered above it and went to sleep.

Where is Fionna? I walked down the hall; it's in the Candy Kingdom. Wedding bells were ringing in the back ground. I jogged down the stairs and went into the Candy Gardens. Fionna was coming out of the other exit and was walking down the aisle. I followed the trail with my eyes and found Gumball at the end with a suit and a grin.

"FIONNA," I jumped. "Ah I-I oh." I sighed, _it's just a dream_. I took a few more deep breaths to stop my hands shaking.

_Gumball has another thing coming if he thinks it's going to be that easy_.

***Fionna's POV***

I fell asleep in Gumballs arms, just feeling safe and warm.

Cake was zipping up my dress; it had a very bright and happy feeling in the air. Wedding bells were chiming in the back ground. I walked with flowers in my hands. Gumball was at the end of the aisle waiting in a suit and tie. Yet, out of the corner of my eye I see Marshall.


	8. Chapter 8

***Fionna's POV***

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Bubba asleep with me on his chest, Cuddling. I smiled and went back to sleep not even thinking about Marshall because it was still storming outside.

***Marshall's POV***

I flew through the rain with a hoodie covering my head. I was soaked and jumpy because every now and then I heard thunder and saw lightning. The Candy Kingdom was coming up fast. _What if they are together? What if Fionna doesn't love me anymore?_

I pushed the idea aside and continued to push on. When I flew to Gumball's balcony I looked thru the glass and saw Fionna asleep on top of Gumball.

_Just leave her._

No.

_Why? She is so much happier without you._

But she loves me.

_No she doesn't, look at her with Gumball._

I turned invisible and entered his bed room. I looked at them one more time before I blacked out.

***Fionna's POV***

I was pushed aside for Bubba. I opened my eyes and looked to see Marshall choking the prince. He was holding Gumball up against the wall with his right hand and kept punching him in the stomach and face with his left.

"MARSHALL STOP!" Leaping up I grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as I could.

"Time. To. Die." Marshall tossed him across the room like a doll. In a second he had his right foot on his back and started pulling his left arm behind his back trying to rip it off. Gumball let out a scream of pain as Marshall said. "I'll make it so they can't put you back together."

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER IF YOU LET GUMBALL LIVE I'LL MARRY YOU."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note- When you guys review it makes me super happy and I just want to write more stories, you guys are the best. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm already starting the next one if that makes you feel better. **

***Gumball's P.O.V***

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER IF YOU LET GUMBALL LIVE I'LL MARRY YOU." Fionna screamed.

Marshall slowly stepped off of my back and let my arm go. I took a deep breath. "N-No." I croaked. "I'm not letting you go this time."

Fionna turned to Marshall. He blinked a few times and smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Come on Fionna, don't cry." He hugged her, but she didn't return the hug. "Oh, I think I get it now." Marshall let out a tear which slid down his face on to Fionna's white, bunny hat. "I didn't want for it to turn out like this. But I want you to be happy and seeing you with Gumball made me so mad… So Fionna you c-can be with Gumball, but I will n-never support it." More tears fell out of his black eyes.

***LSP's P.O.V***

I was lying around on our couch. Brittany was due any day now and I've been doing most of the work around our apartment. I was about to fall asleep when Brittany started yelling. "LSP," I floated across the room. "THIS LUMPING BABY IS COMING!"

"Shit," I grabbed the keys and my phone off the table. "Let's go, get in the car!"

***Fionna's P.O.V***

"Marshall, I know we play fight sometimes b-but," I couldn't finish the sentence. I was always so tough and strong, but this wasn't like killing a dragon or defeating a monster. This was something stronger.

_Ring. Ring. Ri- _

Gumball pulled his phone from his pocket and answered groaning. "Hello?"

"What, Right now?" He sat up against the wall. "Okay be careful flying in its still raining outside." Gumball stood using the wall for balance. "Brittany is about to have LSP's kid!"

"Oh Gob," I gasped. _I'm going to give LSP's kid the biggest kiss for getting me out of this situation._

"Who the hell is Brittany?" Marshall asked.


	10. Chapter 10

***Gumball's P.O.V***

Marshall, Fionna and I finally made it to the hospital wing of the castle. Lumpy Space Prince and Brittany already made it there before we did. We sat and waited in the delivery waiting room for four hours.

LSP finally came out from the doors wearing scrubs. "Brad Space Prince was born 9:12 PM; ten pounds three ounces." The four of us were smiling and laughing. "And you guys, I'm a king now!"

All of us walked back to the room Brittany was going to be staying in until tomorrow. I looked at the small lumpy prince swaddled in a light yellow blanket. He was like a small Lumpy Space King, so small and asleep.

"He's so small," Fionna giggled. "And he looks just like you LSK!"

Brittany passed Brad to LSK and let him down into Fionna's arms. "Fionna, if Brittany and I die in a freaky-beaky accident will you be the God Mother?"

"Yeah LSK," She looked up from Brad. "I'll be Brads God Mother."

_Who will be the God-Father? _I looked to my left to see if Marshall was thinking the same thing. Marshall wasn't standing at the door or sitting in the chair. I felt something grab my hand and press a piece of paper into my palm.

As LSK and Fionna continued to talk, I quietly opened the note.

_Gum-butt, I have erased Fionna's memory. _

_She will never ever remember me. _

_I hope you too are very happy together. –FOXY VAMPIRE KING_

"Hey Gumball," She handed Brad back to LSK. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's just a piece of litter."

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I Marshall Lee was in fact crying. _I'm going to be strong._ I started running away from the Candy Kingdom to my cave. I busted threw the door. "Cake! Cake, if your still here get out now!" No response.

"I'm getting rid of her," I said to no one in particular. Quickly I flew upstairs and in my top-right dresser I keep some sleeping powder. I jumped on my bed and sprinkled some on my face.

I woke up on my bed, I stood and begun running threw the scene after the Mushroom War. Tiny me was sitting on the steps to a run-down house playing with Hambo. I kept running, I'm not going to stop until I found the Memory Core.

_Let's get hid of this one and that one. No she's in that one too._ I continued to pop the bubbles that have memories of her in them. One by one she left one memory and left the next, her bunny-hat, green back-pack, blue shirt, golden hair.

_Who was Fionna?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm going out of town for a week so I'm going to work on these chapters and get ideas for later. But follow me on Tumblr .com I'll try to post from where ever we are going! **

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

***Gumball's P.O.V***

Fionna and I were getting married in five days. LSK made me the God-Father of Brad and everything was falling into place. I couldn't help but stay up late at night thinking about Marshall Lee. _Was he okay? _What were to happen if we allowed him back into our lives?

***Marshall Lee's P.O.V***

I was a some-what busy Vampire King. I played solo at parties, played jokes on people at night and played with Window Licker my zombie cat. Even if my life was filled with laughs and fun; I still felt as if something was missing. Like a person, someone I might even call a friend.

Shaking off the feeling I got dressed in my jeans and plaid shirt as night was approaching. _Where to go to tonight? _I asked myself flying out the mouth of my cave. Floating above a cotton candy forest I came into view of a Kingdom. _When did that get there? _I felt a small pain in my head.

_Who is going to die of fright tonight? _I asked myself laughing. _The castle is a great place to start! _

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I was sitting on the balcony; Fionna was asleep inside on my bed. _Is Marshall going to come to the wedding? Should I invite him? _I looked out to the lights coming from the shops and homes of all the candy residents. Fionna was going to be a queen of all this.

"BOO," An ugly gross bat face jumped in front of me.

_IT'S MARSHALL LEE! _The king frowned and looked at me some-what frustrated.

"Why didn't you scream? From above you looked kind of gay. I thought gays were easy to scare?"

"You don't know who I am?" I asked him, standing up.

"You're Bubba Gumball, prince of the Candy Kingdom," He crossed his arms backing up towards the railing. I looked at him studying his face, stepping closer.

"I get it," He sighed. "Your gay, I'm not. This happens all the time, But I like to see a 'V' where you have a 'P'."

"I'm not gay Marshall," I asked confused, not about my sexual preference. But if he remembered anything of if he was just pretending. "Do you know a Fionna?" I asked quickly.

"No," He thought. "She sounds fun."

"Yeah, whatever. Marshall, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yep, why are you already madly in love with me?" He smirked, flying around my head in circles.

"No, I want to show you someone." I turned to the bedroom and walked in knowing Marshall was following me. I stopped at the foot of the bed and turned to see Marshall's reaction.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I looked at this girl asleep in the pink bed. _Who is she? She's like super hot._

"I want to be her best friend." I spoke out loud. She turned a little in her sleep.

"Marshall, I think we can work this out." Gumball put his hand on my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

***My tumblr URL is .com,

Btw shout-out to Mishemoo for the reviews. You're the best! ***

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I woke in the morning, glancing over to Bubba's pink alarm clock the time read 11:56. _It's already noon? _Slowly I crawled out of bed to the bathroom. Bubba was already awake and Cake should be here already to help set up for the wedding. I walked down stairs to the kitchen, hoping to find Eggs and toast. No luck, in fact no one was even in the kitchen.

I walked out into the garden to find Gumball, Cake, and a lot of Candy people setting up for the wedding. I stayed by the door looking around until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Looked about my age; but still immature.

"I'm Fionna," I held out my hand for a shake. Gladly he shook my hand, it was really soft.

"So you're the bride?" He chuckled, staying in the shade.

"Yeah, have you already met Gumball?" I asked.

"Oh, so Gumball is not gay!" He laughed in relief. I blushed and forced a laugh out.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around Marshall." He glanced at me. "Are you from here?"

"Nah baby, I'm from the Night-O-Sphere." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not a baby!"

He scoffed. "I'm getting Candy people together and we are going to play a game of hide-and-seek, you in?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm the best at hide-and-seek," To be honest I didn't even know what that was. But I went along with it.

***Cake's P.O.V***

Gumball explained the situation to me involving Marshall Lee and Fionna. I watched them from across the garden, thinking twice about Marshall_. Maybe he was a good guy after all._

***Marshall's P.O.V***

"Ready or not," I turned away from the wall we were using as base. "Here I come!"

I flew around curtains and desks hearing the Candy people breathing inside of them. Quickly I pulled the fabric or opened the desk to find people hiding; they would let out a shriek and giggle. Going back to base, but I was wondering where the real prize was.

"Oh Fionna, come out, come out where ever you are!" I sung to the empty hall way.

_Sniff. Sniff. _I smelt strawberries and vanilla. _Where are you?_

"Fionna won!" I heard a candy person yell.

_The rebel._


	13. Chapter 13

****Authors Note: So sorry it's a short chapter! I'm leaving town on Sunday Afternoon and won't be back until Saturday! Be strong and wait it out! Also sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger. ****

***Gumball's P.O.V***

After hours of setting up the aisles and benches for the wedding I came inside to the castle to find my dining room filled with candy guests. Marshall was playing a song on his bass.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing Jews?_

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl._

Fionna was laughing playfully, and they were friends. _Just like they should be, just friends._

***Fionna's P.O.V***

Gumball came into the dining room for an hour or so and had dinner. "I'm going to bed," He rose from his chair. "Good-night everyone."

"Hey Marshall," I greeted walking up to him after dinner. The other candy people started walking out of the main entrance.

"Hey little lady," The vampire was floating a few inches above the ground.

"So Marshall, you're coming to my wedding right?" I asked.

"I'm playing at your wedding, so yeah I'm going to be there." I could feel my cheeks get red.

"Oh yeah," We stood awkwardly for a second. "Well night Marshall, see you tomorrow."

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I flew home with guitar in hand, reciting the song in my head. _What am I going to wear to Gumball's wedding? _I thought to myself.

Sighing I walked into my house and the last person I would expect to see was my mom.

"Hello Marshall," She stood from the couch. "How are things?"


	14. Chapter 14

***Marshall's P.O.V***

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" I asked, propping my bass up against the wall next to the door.

"I was checking in on my little boy before he got married,"

"What are you talking about," I laughed. "When would I get married?"

"You came to the Night-O-Sphere about two months ago," she stepped closer, very cautious. "You told me before you left that you were marrying Fionna the Human."

"No mom that's crazy," My head was starting to hurt really badly. "Fionna is marrying Gumball."

"Son," She approached me almost cat like.

"Mom, no please d-don't," The pain in my head was unbearable. Heather Abadeer leaned over and touched my forehead.

…

"Marshall!" She smiled.

"Ahh if it isn't my human slave." I teased.

"Now what would a sixteen-going-on-seventeen girl want for her birthday?"

I kissed her on her lips ever so lightly, and she stirred in her sleep I was frozen in fear.

Finally I felt someone picking up the bag and a few strawberries fell in.

"I'll look like a penguin!" I glanced at her and she started cracking up.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screeched at her.

"I love you Fionna."

I am going to make L.S.P drink this nasty-ass drink.

"Come on who doesn't get drunk on their 17 birthday?" I asked Fionna.

"I want you to choose me, Fionna."

…

"S-stop please," I push my mother away from me.

I begun crying, trying so hard to hold everything in; curling up on the floor, so helpless.

"I'm sorry Marshall," She put her hand on my head in one swift movement. "But you need to remember."

…

"I-I-I choose…" The whole word seemed to pause, until she said the last words. "Marshall."

Heather Abadeer looked at me waiting for the statement. "I'm getting married."

"I'm marrying Fionna the human"


	15. Chapter 15

****Look up Savvyfine on Tumblr. Enjoy you guys! Also shout out to abbstr266 for the reviews! ****

***Marshall's P.O.V***

"I remember everything," I laid flat on my back letting out a few sobs. "W-why would I try and forget Fionna?"

"We do stupid things when we are in love," My mother sat on the couch. "I just want my little boy to work things out with his true love."

Warm tears slid down my face as I sat up. "But the wedding is two days away!"

***Cake's P.O.V***

I looked at the clock as it read 1:59. I yawned and looked down at Fi's wedding dress. It was really starting to come together. _I'll finish it tomorrow. _I thought as I slid out of my chair and walked to the door.

_Should I go talk to Marshall Lee? No, that might trigger some freaky thing that would let him remember Fionna._

***Couple hours later***

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I opened my eyes to see Prince Gumball still asleep. _Wow him sleeping in this late is an unusual. _Quietly I rolled over and slid out of bed. _What am I going to do today?_ I thought as I walked to the restroom.

_I'm going to go Adventuring that's what I'm going to do._

***Gumball's P.O.V***

When I woke up, Fionna was not asleep in my arms and it was twelve o'clock. As quickly as I could I jumped out of bed and grabbed a clean outfit.

"Gosh darn it." I mutter.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

As I walked threw a forest holding my dad's demon blood sword in hand I thought about Marshall. _I feel like I already know him. But is he evil? Nah Marshall is chill._

"COME HERE FIRE FREAK," I heard a yelling coming from the trees. "LET'S PUT YOU OUT."

I ran a few yards until I came to a clearing. A troll was stomping around his feet as if to put out a few lit coals.

"_ARRRGGGGG," _A yell of pain came from under the troll's foot. It was a boy. _Made of fire?_

**Snap! Flame Prince is coming into this biz? I would also like to start a contest! Anyone who can draw and likes the Three Day Birthday/Wedding stories sent your drawing to my Tumblr! But you have to pick out a part from either story you like. I will pick out the winner and give a shout out to whoever wins! Good Luck! (I'm going to post two more chapters before I decide! Tell your friends!)


	16. Chapter 16

****Hey guys! I've been trying new things lately so I picked up surfing as a hobby. And if you have any questions about the contest you can e-mail me rammyfins . Peace! ****

***Flame Prince P.O.V***

This giant troll stepped on my leg. MY LEG! Who was this peasant? I could feel my yell escape my lips before I could even stop it. I looked up one last time to see a giant dirty foot coming down to stomp me out.

"ARRRRGGG," I heard a yell. Only this time it wasn't me, it was the troll. "She cut meh!"

The troll held up his hand to reveal three fingers missing. Blood was starting to poor out of the open wound. _Snap! _I struggled to get away from the dropping blood that would add more to my injuries.

"Now beat it you fart sniffer!" A girl yelled; a beautiful blond girl.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I was covered in blood, not a great way to make a first impression. I watched the troll storm off as I wiped off my sword on clean grass. I suddenly remembered the boy I was saving.

"Hey," I walked up to the glowing guy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes madam." I changed his position from on him back to knelling down. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." I blushed when he reached for my right hand and kissed it. When I quickly pulled away from him, he was startled. "Ow," I examined my hand. "I got burned?"

"I'm sorry," He arose from the ground. "I am Flame Prince, of the Fire Kingdom."

***Gumball's P.O.V***

When I put on my day clothes I walked into the garden where our wedding ceremony would take place. We finished the seating, guest list, catering and band. Marshall Lee was supposed to play solo. _Is that wrong? He loved her too. _

"Gumball," Cake came up to me as I made my way to the kitchen. "Have you seen Fionna? I've been looking all over the place for that girl."

As if on cue many Candy People started screaming and turning heads to the entrance. I looked over their heads to see Fionna. My heart sped up as I looked at her.

"Fionna! Is that blood? Are you hurt? What happened where have you been all day?!"

She looked up to me and sighed. "Can we go to our room? I think I need a bath."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I was hoping to avoid Gumball but as usual the entrance was full of people. I decide to go and take a yelling. Candy citizens started screaming before I came thru the gates; I looked at Gumball out of the corner of my eye as he came up to me.

"Fionna, Is that blood? Are you hurt? What happened where have you been all day?!"

I looked at him and sighed. "Can we go to our room? I think I need a bath."

I walked passed him knowing he would follow with questions. As I was walking I saw Cake looking at me giggling knowing I would get a scolding from my fiancé. I sighed but allowed myself to smile.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Gumball asked as he shut the door to our bedroom.

"I wanted to go adventuring and kill something before we got married," I took off my shirt, this did not distracted Gumball like I hoped I would.

"And you come back covered in blood?" He kept a stern face but with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking about washing it off. But he passed out in the lake and bled to death." I explained to Gumball as I pulled off my skirt.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Please don't do that ever again. Cake is looking for by the way, she needs to work on the dress."

_Thank God he didn't see the burns._ He glanced back one last time before walking out.

"Fionna are those _burns?!_" He dashed up to my side before I could blink.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because you would flip," I blushed as he flipped my hands around.

"Your damn right I would flip," He exhaled sharply. "Take a bath and I'll get you some ointments."

"Thanks Gumball," I walked to the bathroom to strip down and wash off all of this nasty blood.

****How did you guys like it? I might go surfing today, so it will take longer for me to update if a shark kills me. But when I die I'll update from where ever I am. ****


	17. Chapter 17

***Sorry it's been a few days, but thanks for all the drawings guys really appreciate them -.-***

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I began walking down the stairs to the hospital wing to find some ointment for Fionna. _Why is that girl always pushing my buttons like that? _I walked passed Dr. Pound Cake to a cabinet for minor injuries. _Freaking me out like that, acting all nutty. _I grabbed a tube and closed that small door.

"Bubba," Cake stretched her legs to the right of me. "What happened to Fi? Is that burn ointment?"

"Yes, Fionna has some minor burns to need attending to." I looked at Cake as she gave a 'Why-can't-that-girl-sit-down-and-stay-put?' kind of look.

"I do not know Cake," I agreed with her. "I do not know."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

As I scrubbed the dried blood off my skin my thoughts wondered off to who was going to give me away at my wedding. _It can't be Flame Prince everything will go up in flames. Ugh, everyone seems to be taken. WAIT, WHAT ABOUT LSK?_

"Fionna are you done in there?" Gumball asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I leaned over and turned the handle to shut off the water.

I grabbed a towel and begun drying of my body. Walking into the room Gumball was sitting on our bed holding a tube.

"Is that my stuff for my hand?" I asked quietly. He only nodded.

Taking a few steps and kneeling down in front of him, he took my left hand in his. Carefully he put a tiny dab of green ointment on my hand and made tiny circles with his index and middle fingers.

"Fionna…" I looked up to him.

****Shortest chapter ever. I know, but who will Fionna end up with? Gumball or Marshall? Review and vote. *Pops popcorn and sits back to watch the fighting start* Who will win?****


	18. Chapter 18

***Guys, I know how J.K. Rowling feels having to finish a story. It's coming to an end, it has to end.***

***Fionna's P.O.V***

"Fionna, baby cakes you got to get up!" Cake started shaking me. "You're getting married today!"

That's all it took for me to jump up and run to the restroom to start taking a shower_. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! _I thought as I scrubbed my hair with shampoo.

Once I stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom I saw Cake had laid out my dress on the bed. It was white and lacy with a pink ribbon wrapping around the stomach area and coming to a big bow in the back.

"Oh Cake," I gushed. "It's beautiful."

"Let's go honey," She forced me into a chair and begun to comb out my hair.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I woke epically early to go and begun preparing for today event, my wedding. I pulled out my black two piece suit with a pink tie.

Knock. Knock. "Come in," LSK floated thru the door when I was messing with my hair. "Hello LSK."

"Bubba-a-a-a you look fantastic." He sang as he sat on my bed.

"Thank you," I walked to the closet where my pants were on a hanger. LSK has seen me in boxers before so I didn't really mind and he apparently didn't mind either.

"So is Marshall showing up today?" He asked.

"I do not know," I pulled up my pants. "He is supposed to play solo today."

"Weird," LSK muttered.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

Cake combed and cut my hair about to my shoulder; once the curlers were put in She begun on my makeup. She starts off with a light foundation and powder, finishing off with blush. I didn't complain because she was in charge today.

"Oh honey you look beautiful," She gently pulled out the curlers and spun the chair around to face the mirror, and I did look beautiful. "It's time for your dress."

I stuck up my arms as Cake slid it over my body and fell into perfect place.

I smiled in the mirror and Cake hugged me. "My little sister is all grown up."

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I dressed as anyone would for a wedding very fancy. I turned in looked into the mirror.

"I look like a penguin," I fixed my tie. "But damn I look good."

***Wow. *Sigh* I'm nervous for the ending! But how did you like this chapter?***


	19. Chapter 19

***I don't know if you guys know this but when I went out surfing the other day I died, I guess it was Shark Week? Whatever, anyway I'm chilling up in heaven with Fred Weasley, Primrose Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Lumpin and Tonks. Oh and somehow Jarvet and the Thenardiers ended up here. But I guess that's life? ***

***Marshall's P.O.V***

_I am a better person, I learned to let go. I've learned to let her go. _I thought in my protective baggy suit I threw over that way I wouldn't get burned by the sun.

"I'll do it," I sighed as the Candy Kingdom started to come into view.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I waited in a room with Lumpy Space King before we came into the garden. I took a few deep breaths before a candy citizen came in and said, 'we are ready for you sir.'

I walked out and LSK quickly followed me as my Best Man. We stood on the right side of the Preacher and as I looked to the back someone else was on the piano getting ready to play.

_Marshall is not coming?_

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I glanced out to the garden and noticed Marshall wasn't there. For some reason that made me sad, why wouldn't he be here?

"Fionna," I looked back down the hall. Marshall was running towards Cake and I tossing off a large coat that covered up his whole body. "I'm here, don't worry."

I smiled as the music started playing. Two Candy people one a boy the other a girl walked out. The little blue boy was holing a pillow on top of which had our rings. The flower started dropping rose peddles on the ground. Cake went next holding a bundle of pink roses.

Marshall slid on some sunglasses and held out his hand. "Don't worry Fi," He smiled sadly as if it was a painful memory. "I think this is the right way."

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I looked down the aisle till I saw Fionna with Marshall at her side. _What the hell?_

Marshall's skin was burning a little on his cheeks and nose. _Why would he do this? _I thought as he came closer. They finally made it to the steps when he stopped and held out his hand. I took it and felt a piece of paper in his palm.

Marshall took Fionna's right hand and placed it into my left hand. _He just gave her away?_


	20. Chapter 20

***Authors Note: I'm so sorry you guys! My computer broke after I threw it across the roo- I mean after my little sister threw it across the room… ha ha ha… Whatever thanks for being patient with me. And I know I went back on my promise about 'Voting' and whatever. But no one drew me a picture. And I have something big in store so don't get your panties in a twist.***

***Gumball's P.O.V***

After Fionna and I said our vows Cake took dragged her away for a quick Make Up touch up. I was looking around for Marshall Lee, I finally found him sipping on fruit punch in the corner.

"Marshall," I made my way through the crowd. "Marshall Lee!"

"Hey," He muttered. Have his sun glasses still on his face I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey?" I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. "Hey? I was worried sick and you are playing the 'mysterious guy' showing up and acting all cool giving Fionna away. I mean the least you could do was tell me or talk to me about something! And another thing, I'm sick of you alwa-"

"I remember," The vampire spoke before taking another sip of punch.

I took a deep breath right before he said that and it got knocked out of me again. "Re-remember what?"

"Everything,"

"Mar-Marshall," I looked at him as a little tear came out from under his glasses and made its way around his cheek and dripped off his chin.

"Never mind," He snapped quickly rubbing away that one tear. "Fionna doesn't remember anything?"

"No,"

"Good I'm leaving forever. Have fun with your life." He spat, turning invisible and leaving.

"Marshall," I whispered.

***Nine Months Later***

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital with LSK and Brittany little Brad was playing with the toys they laid out for babies, Fionna just behind those doors. Looking back on everything that happened in the last nine months I smiled.

_Fionna sitting in the bathroom as I walked in and she ran up and hugged me laughing, I was so curious about what she was laughing about and she yelled 'Baby!' at me._

_Or the time she laid out on her back on top of our bed having a few toy cars next to her running them across her stomach that was just so big._

_The worst part was when she was throwing up late at night, but I was always there holding her hair back from dropping in the toilet or in her vomit._

I was brought back into reality when I heard a scream in pain. Perking up I looked at the few candy nurses and doctors run into the delivery room.

"Fionna," I got out of my seat and ran to the doors, bracing myself for what I was supposed to see. Nothing, nothing ever in my life was going to prepare me for what I was going to see. Her stomach was cut open; doctors covered in scrubs were working around her pulling out a baby who began crying and screaming.

"Get him out of here!" A doctor screamed. I punched and kicked and thrashed around as people started to grab me, trying to hold me back from my wife. After the fourth man came up and jumped on my back bring me to the ground.

"FIONNA," I yelled, she turned her head and looked down at me. Smiling she mouthed 'I love you' and closed her eyes, the smile disappeared from her face and she was gone. "NO," I began to bang my head on the ground. "NO, NO PLEASE DEAR GLOB NO!"

**THE END**

***Is Fionna really dead? Bitch she might be. Be on the lookout because I'm going to be posting a new story soon.***


End file.
